Something Life Changing
by gopride10
Summary: Nat, Alex, Rosalina, and the rest of the Naked Brothers Band are all waiting on something big to excite their lives. What will happen when this big event occurs and the life of one of them is at stake?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love is Gross**

"Your essay on a life changing moment is due on Monday. Have a good weekend!" Mr. Boyd said to Rosalina's senior English class as the dismissal bell rang. She snapped out of her daydream and started to pack up her things. She went out into the busy Amigos High hallway where everyone was getting ready to start their weekend. Books were being thrown in lockers, lockers were being slammed shut, and everyone was rushing towards the student parking lot. Rosalina took her time, walking to her locker and trading in and out books to take home for the weekend.

"Hey girlie," Kristina said, showing up at Rosalina's side. She starting spinning the lock on her locker next to Rosalina's until it opened. "Want to hangout after rehearsal?"

"I can't tonight; I promised Alex I'd help him with his math homework tonight." Rosalina said, slamming her locker shut. "I thought you were going out with the kid from your history class, Ricky."

"Yeah he cancelled, he said he's grounded." Kristina said as the two started to walk towards the parking lot. "Guess I'll just hang with the boys tonight, they're always there for me."

"True that, couldn't ask for better guy friends than ours." Rosalina smiled as they walked towards her huge Suburban truck, where the boys were all waiting. She unlocked the truck and the boys all piled in the backseat while Rosalina and Kristina got in the front seat.

"So Coop, what's on the schedule for rehearsal today?" Kristina asked as Rosalina started to drive towards the warehouse.

"Well I was thinking we'd run through a few old favorites and cut it short for the day, I know we've all got plans for tonight." Cooper said, looking up from his iPhone. Rosalina pulled into the parking lot behind the warehouse and everyone headed inside. They all threw their school stuff in their dressing rooms and got on stage to start warming up. After running through their old favorites like Girl of my Dreams, Why, Curious, and Your Smile, Cooper let them go and everyone headed down the hall to start their weekend.

"I'm gonna get going Alex, I've got stuff to do tonight." Nat said to his brother as the band all walked towards their rooms. "You okay getting home tonight?"

"Yeah I'm going out to dinner with Rosalina so she can tutor me." Alex said, waving Nat away. "See you later."

"What are you boys up to tonight?" Kristina asked Thomas, David, Qaasim and Cooper.

"We were thinking Call of Duty tournament here on the big screen on stage." David said. "We were gonna order pizza and pull an all-nighter."

"Can I join? I need a guy's night with my favorite boys." Kristina sighed. Thomas put his arm around her shoulders.

"Well of course, you are an honorary bro after all." Thomas laughed. Kristina punched him in the stomach, making the rest of the guys laugh.

"We'll see you guys later, have fun tonight." Rosalina said as Alex emerged out of his room with his backpack. The two headed out front and started the short walk to the diner down the street. Rosalina decided to come back and hangout with the boys and Kristina after so she left her car there.

"So, how have you been?" Alex asked her.

"Alright I guess, just waiting for something life changing to happen in my life." Rosalina chuckled.

"Like what? Like an explosion in the middle of the city, shutting everything down so we don't have school?!" Alex asked with excitement. "Because that would be awesome!"

"Haha not exactly, more like falling in love. Or falling out of love..." Rosalina said the second part quiet enough so Alex wouldn't catch it and realize she was talking about his brother.

"Ewh love is gross. I hope Nat doesn't fall in love tonight." Alex said as Rosalina pulled into the parking lot.

"Why would he fall in love? Where is he?" Rosalina asked as she felt her heart start to race at the mention of Nat. The two had managed to work their way back to friends but nothing was the same as it was before Michel came into the picture and Rosalina missed it every day.

"He's got some date with this girl he met at Starbucks the other day." Alex said. "I'm hoping it doesn't work out."

"Well what a supportive brother!" Rosalina joked as they both walked inside.

"Hey Rosalina, I'm rooting for you two to get back together." Alex said. "You guys make each other happy, and I may not know much about love, but that sounds like love to me."

"I'm rooting for us too," Rosalina smiled warmly. The two sat down in the band's normal booth and started to study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Can't Lose Her**

"So you find the square root and that's the answer?" Alex asked Rosalina.

"Yeah you got it!" Rosalina said, giving him a high five. She glanced at her phone and saw it was almost 10:30. "We should probably get going though bud, you think you're all set for the test Monday?"

"I'm gonna kill it!" Alex said, throwing some money on the table to cover the tab. Rosalina started to pull out her wallet. "No no, this one's on me."

"Awh thanks Al," Rosalina smiled as the two got up to leave.

"So I know this may sound babyish, but can you walk me home? I told Nat I'd be fine but I'm a little scared." Alex said sheepishly. Rosalina laughed and put her arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"Of course." Rosalina smiled, looping her arm through his. "So you been writing any songs lately?"

"Yeah I've been trying, I guess nothing really significant has happened to inspire me in a while," Alex sighed. "I'm just waiting on that life changing moment like you."

"Haha something big will happen soon enough, I can feel it." Rosalina said, grabbing onto Alex's arm. They walked in silence until they reached the Wolff apartment complex.

"Thanks for walking me home." Alex said, giving Rosalina a quick hug.

"No problem, see you later." Rosalina turned away and walked to the corner while Alex struggled to find his keys in his backpack. Rosalina started to cross the street as the light turned red. All of the sudden, a car came flying through the intersection, hitting Rosalina in the process. She flew over the top of the car and landed in the middle of the intersection.

"ROSALINA!" Alex screamed, running towards the street. When he reached, he saw blood gushing from her head. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as tears started to form in his eyes. "Hi yes, my friend just got hit by a car at West Avenue and 45th street. Please hurry, I can't lose her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Not Good News**

"I've got you trapped, you're done for it now Reyes!" David exclaimed as him and Kristina battled it out. They were all sitting on the stage, playing Call of Duty on the huge projector screen they used for tour rehearsal. Thomas, Qaasim, and Cooper were all watching intensely but were interrupted by Kristina's phone ringing on the ground next to her.

"Thomas, will you answer it?" Kristina asked, not taking her eyes off the game.

"Hello…Alex calm down…wait what…we'll be right there." Thomas hung up the phone and jumped up in panic.

"Got you!" Kristina yelled as she sniped David and killed him. He groaned and threw the controller down and Kristina threw her hands up in the air. She noticed Thomas running frantically around. "Tom, what's up? Who called me?"

"That was Alex, Rosalina's in the hospital; she got hit by a car." Thomas said slowly. Without saying a word, Kristina ran towards the door, with the boys following close behind.

Meanwhile…

"So have you written any new songs lately?" Lauren, Nat's date, asked him. The two were sitting in a booth at the Starbucks they had met in.

"Not recently, I guess I've just been waiting for something to inspire me." Nat chuckled. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Cooper's picture appear on the screen. "Sorry, I got to take this."

"Oh no problem. "

"Hey Coop…wait what slow down…the hospital, why…no…I'll be right there." Nat hung up the phone and looked over at a confused Lauren. "I've got to go; someone I love is in the hospital."

Without saying another word, Nat left Starbucks and ran the 12 blocks to the hospital. When he arrived, out of breath, he rushed up to the ER waiting room, where he found his best friends. Cooper was pacing around on the phone, David and Qaasim were texting away on their phones, Kristina was balled up in a corner of the couch, crying into Thomas's chest, and Alex was sitting by himself, with his face buried in his hands. Nat sat down next to his brother, who looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. Nat put his arm around his little brother and Alex started to cry onto his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nat, it's all my fault." Alex cried. Nat comforted him as much as he could as he tried to not cry himself. He couldn't bear to see anything happen to Rosalina, especially when they weren't on the best terms.

"Attention: Rosalina Tai is out of surgery." A doctor came through the doors leading to the operation room. "It's not good news."

"How bad is it?" Qaasim asked. He was one of the few of us not crying at the moment and he understood medical terminology so he pulled the doctor aside to talk.

"She lost a lot of blood, collapsed lung, broken ribs, head trauma, and a lot more. She's in a coma right now so it's hard to tell how bad the damage is, and there's no telling when she'll wake up." The doctor said, patting Qaasim's back. "I'm sorry son."

"Please let us know if anything changes, we won't be leaving here anytime soon." Qaasim said. "Can she have visitors?"

"Yeah, we just placed her in the ICU upstairs." The doctor said. "Visitors might help her, so it's encouraged you guys go in there and just talk to her."

"Alright, will do." Qaasim went and joined the rest of his friends. "It's not looking good guys, she's upstairs in the ICU, the doctor said visitors would help so I say we go and try our best."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Hate You**

"Hey best friend." Kristina said quietly as she entered Rosalina's hospital room. She started to get choked up when she saw how beat up Rosalina looked. Bandages covered her almost head to toe and she was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Kristina sat down in the chair next to the bed and started crying into her hands. "I just want you to know that I love you and you need to pull through this hon because I need my best friend, I need you. I know you're a fighter and you're going to get through this and I promise I will never leave your side, I'll be here every second I can, holding your hand and telling you stories and being here."

"I love you," Kristina grabbed Rosalina's hand and sat there in silence for a couple minutes crying. When she finally got up enough courage to get up, she kissed Rosalina's forehead and gave her a hug. She walked out of the room and sat down with the boys in the lobby. "Someone else can go in."

"I'll go." Qaasim said quietly, walking towards the room. Thomas moved and sat down next to Kristina.

"She looks so bad Thomas, I can't do this, and I can't lose her." Kristina cried as Thomas pulled her into his chest and comforted her as she wept.

"Hey Rosie," Qaasim muttered quietly as he entered the hospital room. He took a seat in the chair and looked Rosalina's motionless body up and down. "You've got to get better because we need you out there, all of us. It's not the Naked Brothers Band without my other guitarist. I need you to give me girl advice when I get into fights with Little Grace. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon so please, wake up."

"I love you," Qaasim squeezed her hand and bent over, kissing her forehead. A few tear spilled from his eyes and he went out to send the next one in. He sat down across from Thomas and Kristina and glanced over at David. "Good luck bro, it's not easy."

"Great," David sighed as he started to walk into the room. He walked into the room and immediately sighed at the sight of Rosalina. He sat down next to her and turned the TV on. Jersey Shore started to play. "Hey RT, your favorite show is on. You've got to wake up so we can watch it together and GTL, nobody else would do that with me. We need you, the boys need you to pick on and be the big sister we've never had. None of us are leaving until you wake up so please wake up soon."

"I love you," David patted her leg and kissed her forehead. Tears started to form in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Cooper met him at the door. They exchanged a quick bro hug and David went to sit down with the rest of the guys and Kristina. Cooper walked in and started to cry as soon as he saw her.

"Hey princess," Cooper said, forcing himself to smile at his silly nickname for her. "I don't like seeing you like this; it's not the happy energetic Rosalina I love to see. I miss her, the one who helps me with the business and tells me lame jokes. Wake up soon because we need you here, everyone needs you. Wake up soon princess."

"I love you," Cooper pounded her fist and kissed her forehead. He took his glasses off and wiped away his tears. He walked back out and saw the rest of his friends still crying. Thomas started to move to get up, trying to remove a sobbing Kristina from his chest. Cooper switched places with him and started to console Kristina as Thomas went into the room and sat down next to Rosalina.

"Hey Poopalina," Thomas laughed, even though tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Listen I know we don't always get along but you can't just leave me alone. I need my bud to throw straw wrappers at across the lunch table or the girl to proofread my homework because I'm stupid. You're that girl and I need you, we all do. Wake up soon or else, I'm gonna start crying even more and nobody needs to see that, ever."

"I love you," Thomas placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Tears were rolling down his face when he finally left. He walked over to Alex, who was sitting by himself on the couch across from Nat, who was silently sitting with his hands buried in his face... "Go on in buddy, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

"No she wouldn't, I'm the reason she's in there. Rosalina probably hates me now." Alex sobbed.

"Why would she hate you? If anything, you could have saved her life." Thomas said, patting him on the back.

"I should have never asked her to walk me home. She wouldn't have had to cross any streets to walk back to the studio; I shouldn't have been such a wimp!" Alex exclaimed. Nat looked up from his hands across at his brother.

"You asked her to walk you home?" Nat asked. Alex nodded his head. "What were you thinking?! She'd still be conscious and okay if it wasn't for you, it's all your fault Alex, and I hate you!"

"Nat! Hold on a minute!" Cooper yelled but it was too late. Nat had already run down the hallway to the elevators, leaving the rest of the gang in shock. Alex shook his head and started walking in the opposite direction, even more tears rolling down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it rook me a few days to post again, i kind of got stuck on this story and where i wanted it to go but i think i'm good now! Please keep reviewing so i know people are reading and merry christmas (:

**Chapter 5: Dealing with the Pain**

"Hey bud, come on, talk to us." David urged, hitting his foot up against Alex's foot. Qaasim sat next to him in the corner of the hallway where they had finally cornered Alex.

"Nat didn't mean what he said Al; it's not your fault." Qaasim consoled.

"Then why did he say it?!" Alex snapped back. David and Qaasim sighed, trying to find the right words to say.

"You know how much Rosalina means to Nat, whether he says it or not, he loves her and he's just taking the news differently than the rest of us." David explained.

"Like how we feel sad and want to cry about it," Qaasim continued to explain. "Nat feels the opposite, he feels pissed off at the world because this happens."

"I guess that makes sense." Alex sighed. "You guys know I didn't mean for this to happen, right?"

"Of course dude, it was all that stupid drunk driver's fault. You have no reason to feel guilty." Qaasim said.

"And you know what will make you feel better?" David said. Alex looked up at him. "Going to talk to her. I'm sure she'd love to hear from her favorite little man."

"I guess I should, huh?" Alex said, smiling for the first time since the accident. "I'll go in after the doctor's done with the tests."

"Good," David said, patting Alex on the back. Him and Qaasim got up and started to walk towards the waiting room.

"Hey guys," Alex called at them causing both of them to turn around. "Thanks for this, and I love you."

"Love you too Alex." Qaasim smiled.

Meanwhile…

"Nat, get back here!" Cooper yelled down the street. Nat was running up ahead of him. "You can't just run away, you can't avoid this!"

"If I'm not here, I can avoid it." Nat yelled back. Cooper caught up to Nat and grabbed his arm.

"Nat, its okay to be upset. Hell, its okay to be pissed off!" Cooper said. "But don't take it out on us, especially your brother."

"Whatever," Nat rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You and I both know it wasn't Alex's fault and it wasn't fair of you to say that to him." Cooper told him. "This accident has been hard on all of us and I know we're all going to cope in different ways, but just let me help you through this, let us all help you. That's what best friends are for, right?"

"I'm going home for a little," Nat said, ignoring everything Cooper said. He started to walk away. "See you later."

Meanwhile…

"I cannot believe that man!" Kristina exclaimed to Thomas as the two sat across from each other in the cafeteria. Once Kristina had calmed down a little bit, Thomas insisted the two of them go get something to eat and call Rosalina's dad, who was out of town, as usual.

"What'd the wonderful Mr. Tai say when you broke the bad news?" Thomas asked, playing with the straw dispenser on the table.

"That he would TRY and get home in the next couple of days. Your daughter is in critical condition in the ICU and you're going to try and get home?!" Kristina continued to rant. "He should be jumping on the first plane from wherever the hell he is to get here as soon as possible."

"What an asshole," Thomas shook his head. "No wonder Rosalina spends all her time with us. Well, we're not leaving her side so at least her real family is here."

"Hey guys," Kristina said when she saw David and Qaasim enter the cafeteria. They joined them at the table. "Where have you been?"

"We were just on the phone with the girls." David said. He had been dating Victoria Justice for 9 months and everything had been going great. She split her time between New York and California so they didn't see each other a lot.

"Yeah, they said they wish they could be here." Qaasim said. He had been dating Little Grace for about a year, after her family moved to New Jersey. They saw each other mostly on the weekends.

"I still can't believe this happened." Kristina sighed, putting her head down on the table.

"I wish I knew who did this to her." Thomas said with anger, pounding the desk.

"I'm going to find them, and when I do, it won't be pretty." Qaasim said through his teeth. "Who's with me?"

"Oh you know I am. I say we go start some investigating." David said, pounding fists with Qaasim. The two got up from the table. "You in, Thomas?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Thomas said, glancing over at Kristina. "I've got some things to take care of."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I'm Always Here**

"Hey big sis," Alex quietly said as he entered Rosalina's room just 12 hours after the accident. The gang, with the exception of Nat, slept in the waiting room all night, even though nothing had changed with Rosalina's condition. Alex took a seat next to her bed and smiled at the sight on her window sill. Flower arrangements, balloons, homemade cards, and other get well soon gifts covered up a good part of the room. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come talk to you. I just felt like this was all my fault and I'm just, I'm so sorry this happened to you. But you're going to get through this because you have to and because you're Rosalina. You're my big sister and Kristina's best friend and the girl the guys like to pick on and most importantly, you're the girl of Nat's dreams. And even though he thinks this is all my fault, I know deep down, that he's just as scared and upset as I am. So please, just pull through for all of us. I love you."

"Hey bud, you okay?" Cooper asked Alex when he walked out of Rosalina's room. Alex smiled as he wiped a few tears out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I feel better, I'm glad the guys talked me into doing that." Alex said. "Were you able to find Nat?"

"Uh yeah," Cooper said, avoiding eye contact with Alex. Alex noticed and bowed his head in disappointment. "He'll come around Alex, you know him. It's just gonna take him some time to wrap his head around all of this."

"Yeah I guess," Alex sighed.

The next day, the band was spending their Sunday in the lobby of the hospital. Rosalina's condition still hadn't changed and Nat was nowhere to be found.

"So, I don't know if I can go to school tomorrow guys." Kristina said, looking up from homework she had been putting off all day. "It just doesn't feel right being there without her. Who am I going talk to in the commons in-between classes, and who's going to run with me during PE and look at all the hot guys from the football class?"

"I know it'll be hard but we're all just going to have to stick together." Thomas said, nudging her leg with his pen.

"Yeah and we all know Rosalina, she would have lectured us about missing school to be here with her." David laughed, making everyone else smile.

"That is very true," Kristina giggled, turning her attention back to her history homework. "Did you guys have any luck finding the driver last night?"

"Nope, we still haven't gotten that big break through with it yet." Qaasim said. His phone started to ring from his pocket. "Hey babe, what's up? What do you mean come downstairs? Why does David have to come? Okay whatever you say, bye."

"What was that all about?" Cooper asked.

"Little Grace wants us to come downstairs." Qaasim said to David with a shrug. The two got up and headed down the elevator to the main entrance of the hospital.

"SURPRISE!" Little Grace and Victoria Justice were standing in front of the sliding doors, with balloons and bags of groceries in hand.

"What are you guys doing here?" David asked, hugging his girlfriend, as Qaasim did the same with his.

"Well we thought our favorite boys could use some support," Victoria said, kissing David's cheek.

"And plus, we know you all need to be at school tomorrow and someone needs to make you guys go." Grace laughed.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here, the gang needs some extra support." Qaasim said. "And we definitely need the help if we're going to find the little prick that did this to Rosalina."

"Well we're here for whatever you guys need." Victoria smiled, as Qaasim and David led them upstairs.

Later that night…

"Alright, I'm going to take off for the night. We all meeting for breakfast before school tomorrow?" Cooper asked, gathering all his belongings together to head home.

"Yeah for sure," Everyone agreed to meet for breakfast to prepare themselves for the questions they would have to endure all day at school.

"Alex, you want me to walk you home?" Cooper asked the younger Wolff, who was huddled in the corner by the vending machine, playing a game on his phone. Alex shook his head no without looking up.

"I've got him," Thomas said quietly. He knew Alex was spending as little time at home to avoid Nat. Cooper nodded and headed out quietly. He walked out onto the street and started his walk home. He saw Rosalina's house ahead and saw someone sitting on the sidewalk. When he got closer, he heard that the person was singing the band's song, "Rosalina" while strumming on an acoustic guitar. When Cooper was only steps away, the person switched and started to sing "I Feel Alone." Cooper took a seat on the sidewalk and put his arm around the person serenading Rosalina's empty house.

"I'm here Nat, I'm always here." Cooper said as Nat started to cry into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Oh My God**

"Hey BFF, how you doing today?" Kristina asked as she entered Rosalina's room after school the next day. She sat down in the chair next to Rosalina. "The doctor said nothing's changed with you, don't take too long with this, I need you. I don't know what to do about Ricky, he was being super sweet to me today and he said he'd eat lunch with me but he never showed up! Ugh I hate boys, well except our boys, we got lucky girl. Those boys have not left the waiting room, only to go to school. Thomas has been really sweet to me, staying over because I've been having trouble sleeping and he ate lunch with me today after Ricky cancelled. Well, I'll give you a break from my venting and give you some time to wake up. I love you Rosalina."

"Good talk with your girl?" Thomas asked when Kristina walked out of Rosalina's room. A few tears were on her face and she quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah, even though she's not conscious, it still helped." Kristina said with a smile. "It just sucks when I'm having boy problems and she can't help me out. I miss her Thomas. What if she doesn't make it out of this? I can't not have my best friend."

"Hey come here bud," Thomas said, pulling Kristina into a hug. She started to cry into his chest as he smoothed down her hair. "It's all gonna be okay, Rosalina's going to make it out of this and then she'll always be there to help you with your boy problems. But for now, I'm here if you wanna talk about boys. I'll even talk in that annoying high pitch Rosalina can do."

"Haha you're the best Thomas, you know that?" Kristina laughed, looking up at him. He blushed and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"So I've heard." He winked. "I'm going to go in and talk to Rosalina for a few and then we can go for a walk and you can complain about how much the male species sucks, sound like a plan?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll be waiting." Kristina smiled. Thomas walked into Rosalina's room and sat down.

"Hey Poopy, wow, it's weird calling you that and not getting a 'shut up' and a slap along with it. I surprisingly miss it, come back to us, we all miss you. Especially Kris, she's having a hard time with all of this. And you're the first one I'm going to tell this to, so feel special, but I like her, like I like her like her. Like I want to be her boyfriend and spoil her like her. Like I… awh screw it, I think you get it. But I want to ask you if I can ask her out. And I promise I will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. So I guess I'm asking for your blessing as her best friend so if you say yes, just lay there…okay thanks Rosalina, I love you!" Thomas said, quickly kissing her cheek. He went back out in the hallway and the two started to walk.

Later that day…

"So this is where it happened?" Grace asked as she stood at the corner where Rosalina was hit with Qaasim, Victoria, and David.

"Yep, only 3 days ago." Qaasim said.

"It looks like a normal street corner, but it will never be just a normal street corner again." David sighed.

"There's not even like one piece of evidence here either, what the heck?" Victoria said, looking around the busy New York corner. "Hey wait, you guys see those tire tracks over there? They look like skid marks."

"No way, those are definitely tire tracks from a Thunderbird." Qaasim said, examining the tracks just off the sidewalk where they were standing. "That's like my dream car; I'd know these tracks anywhere."

"Hey, you think this was the driver's invitation?" Grace kneeled beside Qaasim and picked up a white invitation card sitting under a trash can. She opened it and read it aloud. "2nd Annual Male Pattern Baldness Awareness Ball?"

"Well that just sounds like a grand ole time, eh?" David joked, flipping his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"But that's a good start, let's go to where that ball was held and go from there." Victoria suggested. Everyone else nodded in agreement and they headed to the banquet hall a few blocks away. When they arrived, they saw a valet sitting in the lobby of hotel. He looked to be about their age and he was reading a book behind the counter of his valet desk. He looked up from his book when he heard the foursome approaching.

"Oh hey, how can I help you guys…holy crap, you're Victoria Justice!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes widening. Victoria blushed and David put his arm around her protectively.

"Yeah I am." Victoria smiled weakly. "We were wondering if you could help us out."

"Well anything for the prettiest girl on TV." The boy smiled.

"Hey, back off bud, she's mine." David said, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh…oh I'm sorry. What can I help you guys with?"

"We were hoping you could confirm if a Thunderbird was here at all on Friday night. I'm assuming you guys have records of that kind of stuff?" Qaasim asked.

"Uh yeah, I can check for you." The boy said, starting to type on his computer. He turned the screen so the four of them could see it. "We have one on record for Friday night, and this is the driver we have on file."

"Oh my god." The four of them all gasped at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Don't Mess With My Girls**

"Hey Princess," Cooper said late the night. He and Alex had stopped by to say goodnight and to deliver the tons of get well gifts they had all received at school. "We're all sorry we can't be here as much now but you know that school is a priority for this band. Although we haven't been much of a band since this happened, I mean musically of course, because we're closer than ever as friends. Well, with an exception. You probably know Nat hasn't been here to talk to you yet. He's having a really hard time with this and he's taking it a different way than the rest of us are. But don't think he doesn't love you because he does, probably more than any of us combined. You're his number one girl Rosalina, and you always will be. I just don't think he's ready for you to not be there so you've got to pull out of this. For me, for Kris, for the boys, and most importantly, for Nat. We all love you, see you soon."

"You alright?" Alex asked when Cooper emerged from Rosalina's room. Cooper wiped his eyes to make sure there were no tears left.

"Yeah I'm fine; you know how hard it gets, talking to her when she's like that." Cooper said, putting his arm around Alex. "You have anything else to tell her or you ready to head home?"

"Nah I'm good, I talked to her for a while when you were talking with the record company." Alex said as they started to walk home. "Are they pissed about this?"

"They're not pissed about Rosalina, they're just pissed they haven't gotten any new music in a few months. Have you been writing at all?" Cooper asked.

"Not in a while, I guess I was waiting on something life changing to happen to spark a new song." Alex sighed.

"Well, I think Rosalina being in a coma is pretty life changing, don't you think?" Cooper said. Alex's face lit up and Cooper could tell lyrics were flying through his head. "Get to writing boy."

"Thanks Coop!" Alex said as they reached the Wolff's apartment. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Al!" Cooper said as Alex went inside. Alex went upstairs to their apartment and unlocked the door to find the apartment completely dark, except for the light glowing from the TV. Alex saw Nat sitting in front of the TV, watching The Vow and eating ice cream straight from the carton. Alex sighed and took a seat next to his brother.

"I liked Channing Tatum better in that stripper movie, don't you think?" Alex asked, acting like nothing has wrong. Nat looked at him and didn't say anything, focusing his attention back on the movie. Alex rolled his eyes and got up to go work on his song. "Hey Nat, remember when you were looking for the life changing moment to inspire you to write again? Well look around, here it is, take advantage of it."

The next few days went by slow for the band. They spent all their time either at school or at the hospital. Rosalina still had not change; something that the band started to notice was worrying the doctors. Kristina had been shut off from the world for most of the week, turning down offers from Ricky to study to hang out with an unconscious Rosalina. Thomas had been trying to be there for Kristina and she was surprisingly starting to let him in slowly. David, Qaasim, Victoria, and Grace had been working hard after school every day to gather more evidence against the person who hit Rosalina. They hadn't told anyone else yet because they wanted to make sure they were positive of the suspect. Alex had been writing nonstop since Cooper inspired him. He shared his lyrics with Rosalina and sometimes just sat in silence, writing next to her. Cooper had been handling the constant press questions and taking care of the record companies constant complaints. And Nat, well Nat was still absent, hiding himself away in the apartment, not talking to anyone. Soon enough, it was the one week anniversary of the accident and everyone was getting antsy waiting for Rosalina to wake up.

"Hey Kris, wanna hangout tonight?" Ricky asked after school that day. He walked up behind her as she was walking to the hospital and grabbed her butt. Kristina squirmed uncomfortably.

"Uh I can't, I'm hanging out with Rosalina." Kristina said.

"Oh so you're ditching me to hang out with your half dead friend?" Ricky asked. "All this time you spend with her isn't going to make her wake up any faster."

"Hey, she's not half dead!" Kristina yelled.

"Might as well be, she deserves it for all that stuff she did to Nat." Ricky said. Him and Nat were on the basketball team together and we're pretty good friends.

"Take that back!" Kristina screamed.

"Is there a problem here?" Thomas asked, appearing at Kristina's side. "You got a problem, Jones?"

"Yeah, the fact that you just butted in to a two person conversation that doesn't involve you. Who are you anyway?" Ricky asked.

"I'm someone who's about to beat your ass if you say one more thing about Kristina or Rosalina." Thomas warned him, taking a step closer but Ricky didn't back off.

"Whatever hardass, I'm not wasting another minute of my life talking about either of those two sluts." Ricky rolled his eyes. Thomas punched him in the face and Ricky hit the ground, hard.

"Don't mess with my girls." Thomas growled. "Come on Kris, let's go."

Meanwhile…

"So, we uh found the driver." Qaasim said as he and David sat in Rosalina's room. Victoria and Grace were waiting outside. "We're going to make sure he gets what he deserves, I promise. We're gonna make sure this will never happen to anyone again."

"We miss you girl, by the time you wake up, this guy will be in jail. But not before he gets a beating from us. We've got your back, always will. We're all rooting for you, you can do this. We love you." David said, kissing her forehead. Qaasim did the same and the two went back out into the waiting room, where they found Thomas and Kristina telling a story to the girls.

"What's going on guys?" Qaasim asked as they sat down with their friends.

"Thomas beat the crap out of Ricky." Kristina smiled, putting her hand on his leg.

"No way, nice bro!" David exclaimed as the three best friends exchanged high fives and fist bumps.

"I mean it was just one punch, but I did knock him down." Thomas proudly said. "Did you wanna go talk to Rosalina, Kris?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes." Kristina said, walking into Rosalina's room. "Hey girlie, how ya doing? Hope it's good. Well, me and Ricky are done. He told me it was either him or you and I chose you, hoes over bros right? Ha well he was being a douchebag and Thomas punched him. I mean, I didn't ask him to do it but it was kind of heroic you know. He like came to my rescue. He's been doing that a lot lately; he's just been there for me through all of this. I think I might have feelings for him. I know, it's crazy but I do. But I don't know how to tell him, I wish you could talk to me about this. I miss my best friend and I need her back soon. I better go though; I'll come back later tonight so we can watch Gilmore Girls. I love you best friend."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dreams Come True?**

"Here it is." Grace said as the four of them arrived at the suspect's apartment.

"You ready for this bro?" David asked Qaasim, who was nervously cracking his knuckles.

"Let's do this." Qaasim nodded, as he knocked on the door. It swung open to find exactly who they were looking for.

"Ahh two of the Naked Bimbo Band. To what do I owe this pleasure of you at my door step this fine evening?" Matt Pinfield said. A baseball hat covered his bald head. Before he could say anything else, Qaasim punched him in the face and into the apartment. Matt tried to swing back at Qaasim but was interrupted when David swung and punched Pinfield to the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to tear up the Naked Brothers Band." Qaasim said with a kick.

"The police are on their way, nice seeing you Pinfield." David said as the four of them slammed the door on the way out.

Meanwhile…

"So, I never formally thanked you for what you did today with Ricky." Kristina said as she and Thomas sat across from each other at the diner. She was picking at the ice cream sundae in front of her, mixing the chocolate syrup around in the bowl.

"There's no need to thank me Kris, I was just being a good friend." Thomas said. "I know you need that right now, with your best friend in a coma and all. The last thing you need is some annoying douchebag doing that to you."

"Yeah well thanks, it really meant a lot to me." Kristina smiled. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah I'll walk you back to the hospital." Thomas said. He threw some money on the table to cover the bill and the two of them headed outside. As they walked, their hands touched against each other and without saying a word, they interlocked hands.

"Thomas, we need to talk…" Kristina said, stopping where she was. But she was interrupted by Thomas pulling her into a kiss. Their kiss deepened and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands slid down to her butt. They pulled apart and both looked at each other, kind of embarrassed.

"I've been waiting to do that since the moment I met you." Thomas smiled, moving the hair out of her face. "Kristina, I know this is sudden and everything but I like you so much, more than I've ever liked anyone. And I know this comes at a weird time with Rosalina in the hospital and you're emotional and stuff but I really like you, I really do. Just ask my mom, I talk about you all the time. And I even asked Rosalina for permission and everything and she gave it to me…well kind of... and…"

"Just shut up and ask me to be your girlfriend, Batuello." Kristina smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend Kristina Reyes?" Thomas asked. Kristina nodded her head and jumped into his arms. He spun her around as they kissed again. Kristina's eyes started to water up. "Wait, why are you crying? Am I a bad kisser or something?"

"No, these are happy tears." Kristina laughed, waving her hands in front of her face to stop the tears. Thomas pulled her into a hug and they continued to walk to the hospital.

Later that night…

Nat was lying in on the couch, watching the Vow yet again. He started to drift off to sleep.

_"Nat, Rosalina's awake." Kristina smiled as she emerged from Rosalina's hospital room. Nat jumped up and ran into the room. He had been planning since Rosalina had been hit by that car to tell her how he felt about her the moment she woke up and now that moment was here. He walked in the room and saw her sitting up in her bed, looking out the window._

_"Hey Rosalina," Nat smiled, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Before I say anything else, I just want to say I love you and that…"_

_"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Rosalina interrupted him._

_"Haha Rosalina, very funny. I'm your ex-boyfriend but soon to be boyfriend because I was planning on asking you out when you woke up." Nat joked but Rosalina wasn't laughing alongside of him._

_"Uhh I don't know you at all, I'm sorry." Rosalina said with a confused look. Nat dropped to his knees and started crying._

"The girl I love doesn't remember me!" Nat screamed, waking up from his dream he was having. He jumped out of bed and started pacing around his room. He picked up a picture off his dresser and looked at it. It was of him and Rosalina kissing for the first time. He ran downstairs to the piano and started playing a brand new song he was just struck with.

Meanwhile…

"Awh I want a boyfriend like Dean." Kristina whined as she was sitting in Rosalina's hospital bed next to her. She had a carton of ice cream in her hand and Gilmore Girls was playing on the TV screen. "But I guess I can't complain too much. Well, I wish you were awake to hear this for the first time but I'm dating Thomas. I know, I know, I usually run this kind of stuff by you but I can't right now…But I'm so happy R, like really happy. And when you wake up, it's time to make you really happy. It's time for you and Nat to get back together and I'm gonna help in whatever way I can."

Kristina lay down next to Rosalina and rested her head against her best friend's head. Suddenly, the machines monitoring Rosalina's vitals started to beep and buzz, sending Kristina into a panic. Doctors and nurses came running into the room, shooing Kristina out in the process. "Please don't let her die!"

Kristina was pushed out into the hallway and the door to Rosalina's room was pulled shut. Kristina sank to the ground and started to bawl her eyes out. She pulled out her phone to get the gang to the hospital as soon as possible.

Kristina to the guys: come to the hospital right now, Rosalina's machines went crazy and I'm scared. She needs us all here, even you nat. it's not good


	10. Chapter 10

****i don't own this song!

**Chapter 10: My Guardian Angel **

"Kris, what's going on?" Alex asked, running out of the elevator. Kristina was pacing around the lobby, waiting for the doctors to come out with some news.

"I have no idea, I was just in there because we were supposed to have our sleepover tonight and all the monitors started to beep and stuff. I was so scared!" Kristina cried. "Where's Cooper?"

"He's outside; the paparazzi are going crazy out there. They're spreading rumors that Rosalina was beat and stuff. He's trying to get figure out something to do to get the truth out there." Alex explained. "Let's sit down, try and calm down. I'm sure the rest of the guys will be here any minute."

"Guys, is she okay?" David asked as he emerged from the elevator with Qaasim, Victoria, and Grace behind him. Kristina just shook her head no as Alex started to explain what had happened. Kristina spotted Thomas coming up the stairs and she ran to him. She ran into his arms and he held her close.

"She's going to be okay, I promise." Thomas said soothingly, kissing her head. "But you've got to calm down hon."

"Excuse me guys, I've got an update on Rosalina." The nurse said as the staff started to file out of the room. "We got her stable for now but it's not looking good. The doctor's not sure if she'll make it through the night. So, I'd suggest you start saying your goodbyes, I'm so sorry."

The band all broke down in tears, holding onto each other for some kind of support. Cooper joined them minutes later and broke down when he heard the news. They all sat there crying, waiting for someone to make the first move to say goodbye. Kristina looked up as the elevator opened and saw a distressed Nat come out of it. He ran over to the band and could tell something was wrong.

"They want us to say our goodbyes." Kristina managed to say in between sobs.

"I'm going to go in there, is that okay?" Nat asked, giving Kristina a hug. She nodded her head and wiped the tears on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Hey Nat," Kristina called as Nat started to walk to Rosalina's room, causing him to turn around and look at her. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Nat said, forcing a smile as he walked into Rosalina's room. He took a deep breath when he saw her for the first time since the accident. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hands in his. "Hey, it's…it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been here yet but I honestly couldn't do it, I couldn't stand seeing you like this. This has been so hard on me and I've been such a jerk to the rest of the band, shutting everyone out. I know you hate when I do that and I was a real jerk to Alex, which I plan on apologizing to him for. But what made me realize how stupid I was being was the stupid movie you love to watch, the Vow. I had this dream that you woke up and you didn't remember who I was. And I'm so scared that's going to happen because how can you forget me? We have such a long history and I love you so much. You remember that time when we went on our first date after we got together? And I told you I'd love you forever. I meant that Rosalina, I never stopped loving you. Even through all the drama with Michel and everything, I love you with everything in me. You can't just leave me here like this; you're my only love, my only never-ending love, Rosalina. Those stupid song lyrics I wrote when I was nine will never lose meaning to me, ever. And I wrote you a new song and I'm going to sing it for you so here it goes."

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out,  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
And seasons are changing,  
and waves are crashing,  
and stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up for you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
my true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay?  
Stay.

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.

"I hope you liked it. And I know we aren't dating but we should be and when you wake up from this, we will be. And I know the doctor said you only have a matter of hours or whatever but they just know Rosalina, the patient. They don't know Rosalina, the bassist/guitarist of the Naked Brothers Band, the captain of the cheer squad, the class president, the world traveler, but most importantly, Rosalina, the greatest girl to ever walk this planet and the girl I'm in love with. I can't do this, I love you so much, don't leave me. You'll always be my guardian angel." Nat said, tears starting to roll down his face. He kissed her on the lips and bowed his head down on her bed, never letting go of her hands. He started to sob into the blankets. Suddenly, he felt a hand brush against his short brown hair.

"I…lo...v...e...you Nat." Rosalina croaked, her eyes fluttering open. Nat's head flew up and he smiled as Rosalina looked at him.

"Oh my god, you're…you're awake!" Nat exclaimed. He hugged her tight and kissed her hands. "It's a miracle!"

"I love you Nat." Rosalina repeated, starting to slightly smile. He grinned at her and pulled her into a long kiss.

"I love you too Rosalina." Nat smiled, kissing her forehead. "My guardian angel."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Best Friend Time**

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're awake!" Kristina cried as she entered Rosalina's room a few minutes later. She ran to her bedside and hugged her best friend, and for the first time in a week, her best friend hugged her back. Tears started to roll down Kristina's face and she tried to smile through them.

"Kris, stop crying, everything's okay." Rosalina laughed, wiping away her best friend's tears. "I promise it will."

"You pinky promise that shit because I can't be without you one more day." Kristina said, laughing as she wiped her tears away. She held her pinky out and Rosalina wrapped hers around it, them both kissing their hands.

"Pinky promise boo," Rosalina smiled. "So, what's been going on in your life? Fill me in on everything!"

"Well, I've been here like every day, just talking to you and stuff. I was hoping it was going to spark something and wake you up but looks like only Nat can do that, figures! You two make me sick." Kristina laughed. "And uh well, me and Thomas are kind of dating now…"

"OH MY GOD! What?!" Rosalina tried to yell, but her voice was still pretty raspy.

"He said he ran it by you and got your approval!" Kristina said, her face turning red.

"How could he run it by me?! I was in a coma, Kris!" Rosalina laughed. "But that's great, are you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been, well now I'm even happier because my best friend in the whole world is going to be okay." Kristina smiled. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I could never forget." Rosalina smiled. Kristina pulled her into another hug.

"I'm gonna let the rest of the boys come in here and talk to you, we can have a sleepover tonight here." Kristina said. "You kind of interrupted our last one, what with you almost dying and all."

"Haha shut up and go make out with your boyfriend." Rosalina joked.

"Oh I'll send yours in for a hot "the love of my life survived a car accident" make out session." Kristina shot back at her.

"Don't mention that to Nat!" Rosalina pleaded. "I wanna talk to him about all that later."

"Yeah yeah." Kristina said as she left the room. David and Qaasim entered a minute later.

"What's up Rosie?!" Qaasim yelled, running and pounding fists with her.

"RT!" David called, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey guys," Rosalina laughed. "Alright, fill me in, what's been going on?"

"Well, we've been working all week to track down the person who…uhh…" David started to say but hesitated on the last part. Rosalina looked at him in confusion.

"We found the person who hit you Rosalina." Qaasim said, picking up where David left off. "We tracked him down and he's in jail now, the trial is next week and hopefully he stays in there for a long time."

"Wait, you guys did all of that, for me?" Rosalina asked, tears welling up on her eyes.

"Of course we did, we couldn't let him get away with almost killing our favorite girl, now could we?" David laughed. "Shh, don't tell Grace and Victoria I said that."

"Haha I won't," Rosalina laughed. "You know, I love you guys right?"

"Of course we do," Qaasim said. "We love you too."

"Good, now get out there and spend some time with your girls while they're in town, will you?" Rosalina urged with a laugh. David and Qaasim laughed and both gave her hugs. "And thanks you guys, for catching whoever did it. Who was it by the way? Anyone we might know?"

"Matt Pinfield." David said, avoiding eye contact with Rosalina. Her mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, well he got what he deserved, we promise you that." Qaasim said. "We'll see you later, glad you're okay."

"See you later boys!" Rosalina yelled after them. Thomas walked in the room right after. "Well well well, look who it is, the boy who thought he got my approval to date my best friend? So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Rosalina, I'm so sorry. I know I should have run it by you when you were actually awake but I couldn't wait any longer! She needed me and I love her and I couldn't resist any longer and…" Thomas started to ramble off excuses, causing Rosalina to laugh.

"Jeez I was just kidding Tom, but the "L word?" That's pretty serious, you really mean it?" Rosalina asked him as Thomas sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, yeah I do. But don't tell her I said that, I don't want to freak her out!" Thomas pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't," Rosalina smiled. "Thanks for looking out for her this week; she said she was quite the handful."

"Yeah but now she's my handful." Thomas grinned.

"Hey, you still have to share with me!" Rosalina said, pointing at him and laughing.

"Oh I know, gotta have your "girl time!" Whatever that is." Thomas said, using air quotation around girl time. "I'll see you later alright, let the rest of the gang come in to see you."

"Okay sounds good," Rosalina said as Thomas gave her a hug. Then he started to walk towards the door. "Hey Thomas? I think she loves you too. But if you break her heart, I'll break your face. You hear me?"

"I hope so," Thomas laughed. "And I know, I would never."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Boyfriend**

"Hey there Princess," Cooper said as he entered Rosalina's room. She smiled as he gave her a giant hug.

"Hey there," Rosalina said. "What's going on?"

"So, I hear Nat was the one to wake you up, eh?" Cooper smirked. "I knew you still loved him."

"Cooper, that was just… just a coincidence!" Rosalina stammered.

"Oh really? I call bullshit!" Cooper exclaimed, making Rosalina laugh. "Well, I don't know if you remember him saying anything but he's been a real asshole to all of us since this happened. He apologized kind of but he owes a huge apology to Alex. Al thought this was all his fault and Nat blamed it all on him."

"Oh no, he's probably torn up. God that makes me feel terrible!" Rosalina sighed.

"No don't, Alex knows now it wasn't his fault." Cooper said. "He's been so antsy to talk to you so I'll let home come in here. I've got some press to take care of; I've got to make sure the press knows you're going to be okay so they stop hounding all of us about it."

"Thanks Cooper, for protecting me all the time, I owe you." Rosalina said.

"You owe me nothing, it's the least I can do for you." Cooper said. "You make my best friend the happiest guy in the world."

"I do my best." Rosalina smiled with a shrug. Cooper left and Alex came running in the room, attacking Rosalina in a hug. "Hey buddy!"

"Thank god you're awake." Alex said. "I couldn't live with myself if you didn't make it through this."

"Hey, stop that thinking right now!" Rosalina said, patting the spot next to her on the bed, telling Alex to sit down. "None of this was your fault, no matter what anyone says."

"You heard what Nat said?" Alex asked quietly. Rosalina nodded her head. "He didn't mean it; I keep telling myself that you know? But he hasn't talked to me in over a week Rosalina, a week! That's just not normal for me and Nat. He's my best friend, and more than that, he's my brother."

"He's going to apologize, I promise you that. In fact, he even told me that in his little speech that woke me up." Rosalina told him. "You know, when I heard him say he was going to apologize, I just woke right up to make sure it happened. Well I mean I don't remember exactly what he said but still… he loves you Alex"

"I hope so because I love him too." Alex sighed. Rosalina pulled him into a hug.

"I love you little man, you're one of the greatest guys I know." Rosalina smiled, kissing Alex's forehead. "It'll get better, I promise."

"I hope so," Alex said. "I guess I'll let him come in here, you guys probably need to talk."

"Yeah we definitely do," Rosalina worriedly said as Alex gave her a hug. "I love you little man, always will. And your brother loves you too."

"Yeah I know." Alex smiled. Rosalina tousled his curly hair before he left the room. A few minutes later, his older brother walked in and immediately smiled at Rosalina.

"Hey beautiful," Nat grinned at her.

"Uhm do I know you?" Rosalina asked him, making Nat's face turn from a smile to a worried look.

"Uhh yeah, I'm Nat, your…your boyfriend. Well I mean I hope I'm your boyfriend now…" Nat said slowly. "You don't remember me?"

"No…" Rosalina said, staring at him like she was trying to remember his face. Then, she broke out into laughter. "Just kidding!"

"Oh my god, I hate you!" Nat said as Rosalina started to crack up. He started to walk away but Rosalina grabbed his hand and pulled him down close to her.

"I've missed you Nat." Rosalina said as they looked into each other's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I've missed you so much more." Nat smiled, kissing her nose. "But that was a mean thing you just did to me!"

"Oh, kind of like what you've been doing to Alex?" Rosalina asked him. Nat pulled away from her face.

"Yeah I guess that's kind of true, you know I didn't mean any of that." Nat told her.

"Well I know that, but I'm not so sure Alex knows that." Rosalina said. "You need to talk to him."

"But I'd much rather spend time with you." Nat smirked, leaning in for another kiss but Rosalina put her hand in front of his face, stopping him. Nat looked at her with a pouty face and Rosalina raised an eyebrow at him.

"No love from me until you and Alex are okay again." Rosalina told him.

"Fine." Nat whined. "I'll go apologize right now. Ad when I come back, I want some quality time with you, my girlfriend."

"I like the sound of that, boyfriend."

One more chapter left of this one! Please keep reviewing (:


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Seize the Moment**

"Hey bro," Nat said as he entered the Wolff apartment. Alex was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal and playing an app on his phone. Alex glanced up at Nat and looked back down at his phone. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that's happened this past week. That…that wasn't the real me."

"Well no crap, my big brother wouldn't do that to me." Alex yelled.

"And your big brother is sorry for that! And he knows how much you were hurt by what he said and he wants you to know he loves you more than anything in the world." Nat told him, putting his hand on Alex's shoulder. "And he knows that you had nothing to do with what happened outside our apartment a week ago and that it wasn't your fault."

"You mean that?" Alex asked.

"More than anything." Nat smiled. Alex jumped off the stool and gave his brother a hug.

"I missed you bro." Alex said. They both laughed as they did their silly handshake they made up as kids.

"I missed you too kid." Nat said, tousling his brother's hair. "Now, what's that I heard about a new song? Let me hear it."

Meanwhile…

"So, did you and Nat work everything out?" Kristina asked as the two lay next to each other in Rosalina's hospital bed as they watched The Vow.

"Yeah I think so; he called me his girlfriend…that's good right?" Rosalina asked, reaching her hand into the bowl of popcorn.

"Did you lose your sense of boys when that idiot hit you?! Of course that's good!" Kristina exclaimed. "I mean, it's not like I wanted you to be hit by a car but some good things came out of this. Alex got inspired, me and Thomas, you and Nat, things are good."

"Yeah they are." Rosalina smiled. "Guess I have that life changing event I was looking for, huh?"'

A few days later, Rosalina hobbled into her English class with the support of her crutches the doctors insisted she used until her broken bones were healed. She stopped at Mr. Boyd's desk on the way to her desk and she pulled at paper out of her bag.

"Here's my essay Mr. Boyd, sorry it's a little late," Rosalina said, handing him the essay. "I was kind of busy having that life changing moment."

"I look forward to reading it Ms. Tai." Mr. Boyd said. "Hope you're feeling better."

"Better than ever."

_Life, you blink one second, and the whole world, your whole life flashes before your eyes in that one second. One second, you're walking across the street. The next second, you wake up a week later from your death bed. When this essay was assigned, I examined my life, well at least tried to. And I came up with nothing. Surprisingly right, the guitarist/bassist of a world famous rock band can't find a life changing moment. I mean, don't' get me wrong, I love my life and I wouldn't change it for the world but sometimes, you just want something new to happen, to shake things up. Well I definitely got what I asked for, in the form of me flying over the top of a Thunderbird and landing me in a coma for a week. A coma that my friends were told I wasn't even supposed to make it out of. If I wouldn't have made it out, I would have never have given my best friend one last hug and one last car ride where we scream the words to songs. I would never have been teased by my friends again, even though I pretend to secretly hate it. I wouldn't get to be a big sister to one of my favorite little people. And most importantly, I would never have been able to tell the boy I love that I will never stop loving him. They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone. So don't wait for the life changing moment, seize the moment._

__THE END!

Hope you all liked it(: i'm probably going to be doing a sequel to this story and Sweet Summertime! i have ideas for both but i haven't started either! and i also have ideas for a new story too that i may start soon so keep reviewing and thanks for reading(:


End file.
